middleofnowherefandomcom-20200214-history
MrKiwi
Summary MrKiwi, or more commonly known as "Kiwi", is the immortal New Zealander who resides as a member in MoN, having been invited to the server by the legendary ESRONZ, Kiwi now spends his time making memes, dad jokes and bad puns, on occasion he will chat with himself. History Originally hailing from Norway in 801AD, Kiwi was a Viking raider and could often be found on a longboat sailing to or from England. Around the time of 1089 (around the time when raiding became unpopular in Scandinavia) Kiwi moved away from his home nation and moved to England where he became a blacksmith in York (Later moving to Birmingham) until he decided to polish off his sailing skills and so he began to sail/explore the world. In around 1150 Kiwi discovered the land now known as "New Zealand" and set up two colonies on it's two main islands. After which he continued his travels around the world until heading back to England where he became a Knight (1195) after showing great courage and bravery in battle while next to King Richard the first. 'Upon the death of his friend and King in 1199 Kiwi retired back to his previous occupation (blacksmith) until he remembered his colonies in New Zealand and sailed back to check on them (1450), when Kiwi arrived he did not find his colonies at first however he found a people called the "Maori" and when he investigated farther into the case he found out that these "Maori" had killed and eaten the people in his colonies. After giving into his rage and slaughtering a small village of "Maori" he sailed back to his home in Norway. ''It is unknown what Kiwi did during this time period. In 1804 when the Napoleonic wars had begun Kiwi traveled back to England where he was enlisted into the 75th rifles under the command of '''Major Richard Sharpe and would fight in many key battles including The battle of Waterloo. After Napoleon's defeat, Kiwi continued to serve in the British Military until World War II where he got into a heated argument with Winston Churchill, about how to deal with India's population problem and then left England to Fight for the USSR in 1941. He would go on to help the Red Army take over Berlin in 1945, where during a covert mission he made the shot that killed Hitler. Kiwi would then go on to fight in the Indo-China war as well as the 'Vietnam war '''although it's unclear which side he was on at times. After witnessing the horrors of the Vietnam war first-hand Kiwi retired from his military life and lived in Moscow until 1991 when the Soviet Union disbanded and he walked out of Russia and moved to New Zealand to be "''As far away from the world as possible without leaving it". Today Kiwi can still be found living in Auckland, New Zealand. Miscellaneous Trivia * Kiwi enjoys Fantasy and Science Fiction Video games, books, movies and TV shows (his favourite TV show being Firefly) and is interested in becoming a game developer sometime in the future. * He has also acknowledged that Australia is the best country in Oceania (which is obviously false). * Kiwi is a member of the Middle of Nowhere Defence Force, His speciality is in guerrilla warfare (although he does love a good trench) and herbal applications in war. * Time has taken a toll on his mind and on occasion Kiwi will break down and/or lose his mind for periods of time. * His middle name is Harrington. Quotes * "My condolences" * "Hello there" Category:Members